


Jfc.

by unraveledwords



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Come Eating, Dominance, Face-Fucking, Frottage, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Rimming, Spanking, Submission, Switching, refs to both bottoming/topping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unraveledwords/pseuds/unraveledwords
Summary: Nandor is sick of Guillermo blurting out religious phrases during sex. His plan for conditioning the habit out of Guillermo backfires.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Comments: 13
Kudos: 106





	Jfc.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the-diva-benedryl-cumberpatch on tumblr for betaing this and giving me some direction!

Guillermo grabbed two handfuls of Nandor's long legs, hoisted them over his shoulders, and sank his teeth into his thigh. A howl ripped out of his master, and he smiled down at the feast spread out under him. He loved having Nandor on his back, open and pliant and not running his mouth for once. It gave Guillermo time to drink in the miles of pale skin and dark hair delicately fanned out against the sheets like a raven’s wing. They both adjusted to the position, and Nandor cant his hips up to search for the spot that would drown him in bliss. Guillermo assumed he found it when Nandor made an inhuman noise and clenched hard, making Guillermo breath out, “Oh God.” 

Nandor writhed in pain and hissed. "Stop! You stop right there!" he ordered, pushing himself up to his elbows, "Count to ten- do not make that face, we discussed this." Guillermo felt a blush creep down his neck at the demand, his hips stuttering to a halt in an attempt to catch up with his brain.

Guillermo didn't know what actually made him stop. He knew he could shove Nandor back down, pin his wrists to the mattress and take what he wanted, and Nandor would likely give up on this ridiculous game. He assumed it was years of conditioning coupled with the look of pain and confusion in Nandor's eyes from when he'd slip up like this. Or maybe it was that he knew he was going to keep it from wasting his time this go around.

"I swear to…" He grit his teeth to avoid finishing the phrase, "I'm going to make you regret this. One. Two."

"Slowly! Two…" Nandor's tone dripped with condescension, and Guillermo felt the combined heat of anger and arousal zip down his spine. He pushed himself in to the root, hoping to ground himself, and started counting again. Nandor continued with him, his self-satisfied smile challenging any further defiance. 

Guillermo settled for obedience. After all, he knew Nandor’s victory would be short-lived. Guillermo toyed with the idea of pulling out and fucking the smug look off his vampire's face until tears ran down his cheeks. He thought about making Nandor ride him and taking out his frustration on another set of cheeks with a heavy palm. No, he could do better than that.

“Three.” Guillermo squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to regain his composure. But all that flashed through his mind was how this had started.

It was a night Nandor had Guillermo’s face pressed to the mattress, and who could blame Guillermo for yelping out ‘Jesus fucking Christ’ in response to the weight of Nandor pushing into him. “No, bad Guillermo!” Nandor had grunted out and stopped his near brutal pounding to remove himself from behind his lover. He shoved at Guillermo until he was facing him.

“I’m not a dog,” Guillermo replied, blinking in confusion at the complete ceasefire.

“Then why is your mouth full of dog shit? I am sick and tired of your religious outbursts. From now on when you say something religious, I am going to stop and make you count to ten." 

Guillermo's eyebrows hit his hairline, "What the _fuck_ did you just say to me? Hell no, master, there's no way-"

Nandor silenced him with a glare, baring his teeth, "Yes, I am your master. And you will do what I say." His tone had barred no argument, but his eyes softened suddenly, a question hanging in his dark irises. _Will you let me have this?_ Guillermo felt icy tendrils of fear at the thought of letting Nandor do something this bold, of bringing their daily dynamic into the bedroom. His cock betrayed him, however, jumping with interest at Nandor’s proposal. Guillermo licked his lips and let himself relax against the mattress, hoping Nandor would accept his silent submission.

It took a moment for Nandor to realize but he groaned low in his throat as it crashed over him, and his eyes slipped shut in anticipation. When he opened them again, he squared his shoulders, more than ready to set this dirty charade in motion. "Do as you’re told, Guillermo. Count," Nandor had purred, pinning Guillermo's twitching body to the bed and sliding back into him.

“Four.” Nandor’s voice brought him back to the present; he must have been thinking about it harder than he realized.

“Fou-” Guillermo choked on the rest of the word when Nandor clenched around him, laughing at the effectiveness of his idea of a joke. Guillermo shivered out a moan and dug his hands into Nandor’s hips with a force that would make a human cry out in pain. “You’re an asshole, you know that? Four,” Guillermo spat.

“I do not know how that's an insult when you are inside my asshole, but hurry up before I lose interest," he countered, collapsing back on the bed with an expectant huff, “Five.”

This was easier when Nandor was inside him. Guillermo hated himself for it, but the second time Nandor had stopped him, his eyes had rolled back at the reminder of Nandor’s proposition. He hated the way it had blossomed heat in his belly, Nandor laying out his asinine attempt at controlling Guillermo. At this stage, Guillermo had no doubts that he had Nandor wrapped around his finger. Even in that moment, he’d whimpered through his count and watched Nandor's nostrils flare with lust, content knowing Nandor was as annoyed by his own bravado as Guillermo was. This was different, trying to quell his unconscious twitching and stay stock still while Nandor's hole fluttered around him.

“Six. Seven.” He had to distract himself. He was shaking so hard with the urge to just rail Nandor until neither of them could see straight that he could barely think about the numbers he was slurring out.

Guillermo reached for one of Nandor's nipples, but Nandor slapped his hand away and threatened, "I'll make you start over."

Guillermo snorted. "Like hell you will," he jerked his chin at Nandor's flagging erection, "Besides I was just trying to help. Eight."

“I said, be _still_ and _count_ , Guillermo.” Nandor’s eyes flashed and Guillermo swallowed hard, a very real fear passing through him as he remembered the third time Nandor had stopped him. He felt himself blushing and hoped Nandor didn’t make a smartass remark for once.

“Nine.”

The third time, Nandor had stopped him just as he was about to come, drawing away from Guillermo entirely and smiling sinisterly as Guillermo gasped like a fish out of water. 

Guillermo looked away from Nandor in the present, shame burning through him as he remembered how he’s burst into tears, begging incoherently for Nandor to keep fucking him. Nandor may have chided him for being a bad familiar, admonishment rolling easily off his tongue, but it hadn't stopped him from letting Guillermo crawl in his lap and rub off on his stomach. Guillermo's face burned with the thought of how Nandor's half hearted insults had spurn him on as he squirmed, the smooth whisper in his ear setting his pace. How he’d mewled as Nandor scooped up his seed and offered it to him on a wide, open hand. How greedily he’d obeyed the unspoken instruction.

Yes, tonight would be payback.

"Ten." Guillermo unceremoniously unsheathed himself from Nandor and leaned over to rummage in his bedside table.

"What are you doing," Nandor rumbled, shocked by his sudden emptiness.

"I played along for your game, now you'll play along for mine," he replied as he lubed up a cock ring and worked it down Nandor's length. "You don't come tonight." He forced his cock back into Nandor in one decisive motion, pleased when Nandor gripped at his shoulders from the sudden burn. 

Nandor started to argue but Guillermo settled a dark gaze on him, calmy continuing, "Don't make this any worse for yourself." Guillermo watched Nandor's prick swell back to life at his threat. Nandor gaped at him for a moment, clearly torn between voicing his discontent and his curiosity at what Guillermo planned to do to him. Guillermo narrowed his eyes, and Nandor all but cowered.

Satisfied, Guillermo merely snapped his hips forward, setting a relentless pace and daydreaming about how when he was done using Nandor for his own pleasure, he planned on rimming him until Nandor begged for mercy. Maybe he was lying to himself about his resolve pertaining to Nandor’s punishment. Maybe if Nandor cried prettily enough at his torment, Guillermo would allow him release. But probably not.


End file.
